


Gum Wrappers

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a gum commercial au, guys this is 700 percent fluff thats all it is, ready for this? you're not ready, the most Jack gum commercial au possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: Jack Kelly is a hopeless, sentimental romantic and this set of commercials made me think of him so I wrote this all today.Super, ridiculously fluffy Javid based on those Extra commercials. You know the ones.





	Gum Wrappers

Jack wasn’t sure why he’d started doing it, or why he saved them all. When he’d opened his shoebox and laid them all out around him, there were more than a hundred.

More than a hundred little doodles on the backs of gum wrappers, starting when he was thirteen years old and going to only a couple months ago. All the doodles of every important moment in his relationship.

And because Jack Kelly was a hopeless romantic, he had a plan. So he’d spent hours surrounded by his tiny gum wrappers, picking out the most important ones, and hours more framing them and hanging them up just right.

Jack Kelly had been in love with David Jacobs since he was thirteen years old, he’d been David Jacobs’s boyfriend since he was sixteen years old, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving David Jacobs, and because he was a hopeless romantic he was going to use his shoebox full of random memories doodled on the backs of gum wrappers to propose.

The last frame to hang up was the one he was nervous about, the doodle on the back of the wrapper he of the piece of gum he was anxiously chewing while he straightened all the frames one last time. It was the most detailed, him down on one knee and Davey in front of him, holding up the ring box he really had tucked into his sweatshirt pocket.

His plan was simple, romantic, and hopefully perfect. He was going to lead his boyfriend to his apartment blindfolded. He was going to take off the blindfold at the start of their story and let Davey walk through all of the memories until he got to the last one, a memory that hadn’t been made yet.

His palms were already sweating, and he hadn’t even gotten Davey back to his apartment yet.

Davey was laughing when Jack finally did unlock the door to his apartment, with a bandana tied over his eyes.

“I know what your door sounds like, Jack. Why are we back here?”

“You’ll see. Let me spin you.” Jack did his best to keep the nerves out of his voice, even though his hands were shaking while he spun Davey around by the shoulders like a kid going after a piñata. He led him by the hand to end of the hallway closest to the bedroom, where the story started. “Okay. Here.” He tugged gently at the knot and pulled the blindfold off. 

Davey noticed the new frames right away and stepped forward to look closer.

“This one first.” Jack directed him to the first drawing.

“A bar mitzvah?”

“Yours.” Davey smiled and stepped to the next one, recognizing it faster now that he knew they were drawings of him and Jack.

“The eighth grade dance. When I came out to you and you gave me gum to help me stop crying.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And that’s the gum wrapper?” Davey laughed and touched the frame. “Sentimental much?” He stepped to the next one, and the next, piecing together the story.

There was when Jack asked him out.

The first time they kissed, at the planetarium where Jack worked.

Homecoming, when they’d both come out to everyone.

Prom, senior year.

Graduation, when they’d promised to stay together even though they were going to different schools.

Davey’s face on a computer screen during a Skype date.

Davey’s college graduation.

Jack’s college graduation.

A dozen other, smaller memories scattered throughout, all of their time together.

Then he got to the last one, and Jack had to focus really hard to avoid hyperventilating.

He saw Davey step close to the last frame, his brow furrowed as he figured out what the picture was.

Jack had gotten down on one knee as quietly as possible, flipping open the ring box silently and trying to breathe evenly.

Davey turned around and saw Jack, his eyes widening.

And god, Jack wanted this so badly. He wanted to fill the entire wall with frames of memories, of a wedding and kids and lazy mornings and growing old together. He wanted enough gum wrappers to paper his entire damn apartment with memories of him and Davey being married.

He wanted to move from being David Jacobs’s boyfriend to being his husband.

“Marry me?” Only two words managed to force their way out of his mouth while he offered the ring up. 

He watched nervously as Davey’s eyes filled with tears, anxious about what his answer was going to be.

“Jack. Jack, of course.” Davey pulled Jack up by the shirt, pressing the ring box closed and into Jack’s chest so he could kiss him. “Of course I’ll marry you.” He mumbled against Jack’s mouth.

Jack was shaking as he wrapped his arms around Davey, feeling tears come into his own eyes. He was going to get his gum wrapper wallpaper. He was going to get to call David Jacobs, the man he’d been in love with since they were both kids, his husband. He was going to get endless sleepy mornings and endless lazy nights and endless dinners and dates and everything he loved most about Davey, endless kisses and cuddles and jokes and laughter, and he couldn’t wait for it to start. 

He hugged Davey so hard _he_ could barely breathe, until Davey laughed and pushed his arms away enough to catch his breath.

“Wait. Wait. Take the ring.” Jack pulled away just far enough to open the ring box again and take the ring out, offering it to Davey again. 

Davey laughed again and slipped the ring on his finger.

“It fits perfectly.” He said, looking down at his hand.

“I might have measured your finger once when you slept over.” Jack said sheepishly. “You sleep heavy.” Davey laughed once more, kissing Jack again.

“How long have you been planning this?” He said, turning back to the wall and looking at all the frames.

“Since I opened a shoebox and found over a hundred of these.” Davey shook his head.

“You are such a sap.” 

“We’re getting married.” Jack said, processing it for real when he saw for himself the ring on Davey’s finger.

“Yeah. We are.”

“I love you. So much. So much, Davey, I love you so much.”

“I know, Jacky, I love you too. I love you and can’t wait to marry you, Jack Kelly. I can’t wait.”

“Wallpaper.” Jack said quietly. “Gum wrapper wallpaper.”

“I’m gonna veto that one, no matter how cute these are. And we need to talk about your brand loyalty. C’mon, Jack, twenty doodles and at least fifteen different types of gum wrapper?”

“Hey. I buy what’s cheapest.” Davey laughed, hugging Jack tightly again and kissing him on the cheek.

“How about a gum wrapper sketchbook? A compromise.”

“Only if this wall stays up forever and gets one more addition.”

“Our wedding?”

“Our wedding.”

“Deal.”

Jack looked over the wall again, smiling at the last picture, a memory that had officially been made.

And he looked at the man he was holding onto like he never wanted to let go, which he didn’t, the last piece to the story he couldn’t wait to finish writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I'm as hopeless as Jack is considering I saw a gum commercial and wrote a fic.
> 
> Thanks to the Discord for encouraging me and letting me pity myself when the first draft got lost.
> 
> As always, I'm Asper! Come find me on Tumblr @enby-crutchie, we have a good time!
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you liked it, and a comment if you felt strongly about it in any way!


End file.
